


This number is no longer in service

by yumesangai



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumesangai/pseuds/yumesangai
Summary: Zack is dead and Luxiere is still trying to call him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t a single fic that can express how I feel for this “relationship”, so here’s mine.

There was a time that you helped me without question it, my insecurity… I just wanted to be like you. I wanted to be your partner if that was possible. To go on a mission with you, to prove that I was worth of your attention.  
How things changed… What did you do?  
I said I would follow you to the end. That you were my idol, my model… But how can I keep what I said when things are complicated like this, and again, because of you.  
You never answered my e-mails. When you were supposed to be in Shinra, you were running to the slums.  
And what about me? I wasn’t good enough?   
I can’t change anything anymore. I can’t save you. I couldn’t save you. And maybe this is the biggest regret of my life.  
You.   
I don’t know if I can say “I’m sorry” or “I was your friend till the end” I don’t even know if this is true.  
I can’t prove to you. I really can’t.  
But I do know what I’m doing right now and right here. They said to me that this falling to pieces church is the place you used to come.  
And I do know that is not here that your story ended.  
That sword, I can’t believe you made that awesome speech to the rookies. I wish I was one of them just to listen to you. To be encouraged by your words.  
I’m nothing right now, just a person needing some advice. But I can’t call you, because the message I will receive is the same that I get every time I send something to you.  
“This number is no longer in service”  
How can I repair the last message I sent to you? I really wanted to be a SOLDIER first Class. I wanted to be close to you. Is that wrong?  
I would have helped you. I would… probably…

But… Hey Zack, you are my hero. Can this be enough?


End file.
